Das Lied
by zickeheike
Summary: Was passiert wenn Harry sich nicht traut Draco seine Liebe zu gestehen? Und was passiert wenn Ginny und Pansy sich da einmischen? Und überhaupt wenn es Draco genauso geht? Slash! Boy Love Boy SongFic Ab 13
1. Chapter 1

Was passiert wenn Harry sich nicht traut Draco seine Liebe zu gestehen? Und was passiert wenn Ginny und Pansy sich da einmischen? Und überhaupt wenn es Draco genauso geht? Slash! (Boy Love Boy) SongFic (Ab 13)

**Name der Story**: Das Lied

(Song-Fic zu „Orchester in mir" von Christina Stürmer

mal der Link zum Lied für die die es nicht kennen fg

de./watch?vmWX2VFJ1Uis

**Paring:** Harry /Draco

**Rating**: ab 13

**Beta.:** **RainOfSalt **freu ich hab ne Beta hüpf ohne sie wäre die Story sicher noch nicht fertig megaaaaaaaaadanke

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört irgendwem also JKR bzw. das Lied Christina Stürmer mir gehört nix und Geld krieg ich auch nicht für!

**Anmerkung:** Ich merk ja gern was an fg die Idee zu der Geschichte kam mir als ich an meine Schulzeit denken musste so mit 15 Jahren war meine damals beste Freundin der Meinung sie muss meiner „Großen Liebe" mein Tagebuch zu stecken damit er endlich weiß das ich ihn liebe! hmmmpf

Die Geschichte Umfasst 4Teile sie sind alle fertig!! Hochladen werde ich sie immer nach 3 – 4 Tagen.

Hoffe ich bekomm Revis. Das ich weiß ob sich das Hochladen weiter lohnt fg

So nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Draco, Blaise & Pansy und „Das Treffen"**

Froh darüber, dass sie die letzte Stunde Verwandlung endlich hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren Draco, Blaise und Pansy auf dem Weg in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Endlich Wochenende! Ich dachte schon, dass ich die letzte Stunde nie überlebe. Ich meine wer um Merlins willen ist auf diese Idee gekommen? Freitagmittag Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit der McGonagall?" Draco hatte definitiv keine Lust mehr, aber zum Glück war die Woche ja nun endlich rum.

„ Ja ja und dann auch noch mit den Gryffindor's, ich weiß schon Draco", warf Pansy leise ein.

Sie blickte vorsichtig zur Seite, ja sie wusste ganz genau, was ihn wieder so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Nein es war nicht McGonagall und es lag auch nicht daran, dass sie Doppelstunde Verwandlung gehabt hatten. An den Gryffindor's lag es auch nicht, na ja zumindest nicht an allen, nur an einem ganz Bestimmten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht und sie beobachtete ihn weiterhin von der Seite.

Sie beide waren Freunde -die besten Freunde- schließlich kannte sie Draco schon seit Kindertagen und nur darum hatte sie sich auf seinen Plan überhaupt eingelassen. Nur aus diesem Grund spielte sie seine Freundin. Mittlerweile kamen sogar schon Gerüchte auf, dass sie nach der Schule Heiraten würden.

Aber dass das nie passieren würde, wussten nicht viele, eigentlich nur Draco, Blaise und sie selbst.

Tja er war Draco Malfoy und er war der festen Überzeugung, dass er sich nicht verlieben durfte, zumindest nicht in einen anderen Jungen und schon gar nicht wenn dieser Harry Potter hieß.

Oh ja! Dray war verliebt bis über beide Ohren, aber er hatte Angst, es zuzugeben. Nur seinen zwei besten Freunden hatte er es irgendwann mal erzählt.

„Pansy bitte hör mit den Gryffindor's auf! Mein Tag war schon schlimm genug!" Draco wusste genau, worauf sie anspielte. Sie war ja auch der Meinung, er bräuchte nur zu Harry zu gehen und ihm zu sagen Hey Potter habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du die schönsten Augen hast, die ich je gesehen habe? Nein? Ist aber so! Immer, wenn ich in diese Augen sehe, könnt ich die ganze Welt um mich herum vergessen und einfach darin versinken! Also ich weiß, du bist mit der kleinen Weasley zusammen und stehst darum höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht auf Männer, aber ich wollt dir unbedingt sagen: Ich hab mich in dich verliebt! ´

Ja wenn es nach Pansy ging, waren die Dinge so einfach, aber das sind sie nun mal nicht.

Wann genau er sich in Harry verliebt hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr. Irgendwann war dieses Gefühl einfach da. Am Anfang dachte er noch, dass es irgendwie einfach mit den Hormonen zu tun hatte und schon vergehen würde, aber so war es natürlich nicht. Die erste Zeit blieb alles beim Alten- er stritt sich weiter mit Harry, wo er nur konnte, aber irgendwann ging das nicht mehr. Er schaffte es einfach nicht mehr in seiner Nähe cool zu bleiben und seine Gefühle vor dem anderen zu verstecken. Ja er, Draco Malfoy, ungekrönter Eisprinz von Slytherin hatte seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Sobald Harry in seine Nähe kam, bekam er weiche Knie, in seinem Magen flogen 1000 Schnatze und sein Herz schlug wie wild. Darum versuchte er ihn nun einfach zu ignorieren. Es gab keine Streitereien mehr und auch sonst ging er ihm aus dem Weg. Und immer dann wenn das nicht möglich war, weil sie zum Beispiel im Unterricht zusammen arbeiten mussten, verhielt er sich eiskalt ihm gegenüber. Er redete nur das Nötigste und zeigte keinerlei Gefühl und selbst wenn Harry ihn mit seiner verplanten Art mal wieder ganz aus dem Konzept brachte, weil er z.B. in Zaubertränke das Falsche in den Kessel geworfen hatte, ignorierte er ihn einfach.

Das alles fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde, aber es ging nicht anders, er konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und ihm seine Gefühle offenbaren. Harry hatte seine Freundin und so wie es aussah, waren sie glücklich und so schwer die momentane Situation auch für ihn war, es war immer noch leichter, als wenn Harry ihm ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass er seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

„ …was die hier unten wollen?" Die Stimme von Blaise riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Wer will was?" Draco hatte mal wieder nur die Hälfte verstanden.

Blaise deutete mit der Hand nach vorne „Na Potter, die kleine Weasley und… und... der Bücherwurm. Pansy wie heißt die doch gleich wieder?" War ja klar. Blaise hatte was Namen betraf ein Gedächtnis, das quasi nicht vorhanden war.

„Granger! Der Bücherwurm heißt Granger, Blaise" Pansy beobachtete die Drei, die ihnen entgegen kamen, genau.

„Na Potter hast dich verlaufen?", flötete Blaise ihnen entgegen und Draco blieb wie immer in letzter Zeit stumm.

„Zabini ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde!", antwortete Hermine ihm.

Irgendwas war hier komisch aber was? Moment Potter antwortete nicht? Pansy überlegte fieberhaft, ob es zum ersten Mal so war, dass er sich auf keine Diskussion einließ oder schon länger. Aber beim besten Willen fiel ihr nicht ein, wann sie das letzte Mal aneinander geraten waren.

Sie sah zu Draco rüber, der einfach nur da stand und ein Wandgemälde betrachtet als sei es das Interessanteste, was er je gesehen hat. Ja, sie wusste, warum er sich so verhielt. Er hatte ihr mal erklärt, dass es, wenn er Potter einfach ignorierte, erträglicher für ihn war. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter zu Potter, der stand an die Wand gelehnt da und fummelte an seinem Umhang rum, den Blick starr auf seine Finger gerichtet. Was bitte war hier los? Blaise und die Granger lamentierten immer noch darüber, wer wann und warum diesen Gang nutzen durfte und die kleine Weasley, die stand einfach nur da und beobachtet das ganze Geschehen auf dem Gang. Als ihr Blick den von Pansy kreuzte, konnte sie es förmlich arbeiten sehen im Kopf der kleinen Gryffindor. Was die wohl so angestrengt nachdachte?

„Wir gehen weiter!", kam es knapp von Blaise. Pansy musste grinsen. Ja der Bücherwurm konnte sogar ihn in Grund und Boden reden.

Irgendwas war definitiv komisch gewesen und Pansy hatte so das Gefühl die Weasley wusste was. Ob sie sich mal mit ihr unterhalten sollte? Vielleicht konnte sie Draco ja doch helfen.

„Parkinson!" Ginny war stehen geblieben und hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht.

„Was willst du Weasley?" Pansy beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Um 16 Uhr draußen am Schlossportal, ich hab so das Gefühl, wir denken dasselbe und sollten uns mal unterhalten", dabei blickte sie erst kurz zu Draco, dann zu Harry, was den Beiden aber nicht auffiel, weil sie noch immer mit dem Bild bzw. mit ihren eigenen Fingern beschäftigt waren.

„Gut!" Pansy folgte ihrem Blick. Ob sie wohl Recht hatte, das hier irgendwas nicht stimmte?

Am Ende des Ganges hörte sie die Weasley noch irgendwas von Ball Vorbereitungen sagen und ein leises ´Ach so von Potter.

„Pansy, was will die Weasley von dir?" Draco blickte sie misstrauisch an.

„Ach… ähmm Ball Vorbereitungen, du weißt schon der Abschlussball nächste Woche" Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr das abkaufen würde.

**Harry, Hermine & Ginny und „Die Idee"**

„Herm NEIN! Zum letzten Mal ich werde nicht zu Ihm gehen und ihm das sagen!" Harry tigerte unruhig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und wusste dass sie ihm wieder diesen Blick zuwarf. Ja er kannte diesen Blick, diesen Harry du musst es ihm sagen und zu deinen Gefühlen stehen und.. und.. und.. überhaupt glaub mir einfach Blick.

„Harry, ich glaube Herm hat Recht" Ginny rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass es ihr unangenehm war, diese Unterhaltung führen.

„Ginny nicht du auch noch!! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, wenn es um den Ball geht, du musst nicht…" er war am verzweifeln. Diese Diskussion mit Hermine führte er ja schon seit einigen Wochen, aber dass Ginny sich jetzt auch noch auf ihre Seite schlug, war neu.

„Stopp, der Ball hat damit nichts zu tun, natürlich werde ich dich begleiten, Harry. Darum geht es gar nicht. Es ist nur so wie Hermine sagt, du machst dich selber kaputt, wenn du nicht langsam über deinen Schatten springst und es ihm sagst!" Sie war aufgesprungen und kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Harry, ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder und du weißt, ich werde immer alles für dich tun und dich unterstützen, wo immer ich kann. Und ich werde auch weiterhin deine Freundin spielen, solange es nötig ist. Nur irgendwann muss dir doch mal klar werden, dass es dir nicht besser gehen wird, wenn du diese Sache nicht langsam mal klärst! Was soll schon passieren? Hast du Angst, er hext dich ins nächste Jahrhundert? Keine Angst, wenn er das wagt, hex ich ihn dir hinterher."

„Ach Ginny.." Sie hatte ja Recht, was sollte schon groß passieren. Außer, dass ihm sein Herz endgültig gebrochen wird?

„Nein Ginny und das ist mein letztes Wort. Das wird nichts, kann nichts werden und ist von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. In ein paar Tagen ist unser Abschlussfest. Du wirst mich dahin begleiten und wenn ich das überstanden hab, werd ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Und außerdem… " Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen „ …außerdem hab ich gehört, er geht mit Parkinson zum Ball. Die beiden sind seit einiger Zeit wieder ein Paar."

„Harry ich bin trotzdem der Meinung.."

„NEIN HERM! Es reicht „ Langsam ließ Harry sich auf einen Sessel sinken und schaute in die Flammen des Kamins „Tut mir leid Hermine, aber lass es gut sein. Ich kann nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Es bringt nichts." Es stimmt. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr über den blonden Slytherin nachdenken, das hatte er schon viel zu lange gemacht und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Nichts, rein gar nichts. Nur noch mehr schlaflose Nächte. Ja, er hatte sich in Draco verliebt, aber er wusste auch genau, dass das nie etwas werden könnte mit ihnen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder aus dem Weg ging. Er ertrug einfach seine Nähe nicht mehr. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, wenn ihm Draco so nah war und doch so weit von ihm weg…! Das alles war zum verzweifeln; nun war er schon mal verliebt und war doch unglücklich- warum nur?

Langsam erhob sich Harry von seinem Sessel, er wollte an den See gehen, er musste hier einfach raus.

„Ich muss an die frische Luft, zum Abendessen bin ich wieder da!" sagte er zu Hermine, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah.

„Ist gut Harry, aber denk noch mal darüber nach, was ich dir gesagt hab und Ron ist übrigens derselben Meinung wie ich" rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Kaum war er aus dem Raum gegangen, drehte sie sich zu Ginny um, sah ihr fest in die Augen und fragte „Also raus mit der Sprache. Was hast du vor?"

„Vor? Ich? Wie kommst du darauf das ich was vorhab?" antwortete diese und wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Ginny, ich bitte dich, verkauf mich nicht für dumm, was hast du vor? Warum willst du dich mit der Parkinson treffen? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit Ball Vorbereitungen…" Hermine merkte, dass die Jüngere versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen, als Ginny plötzlich aufsprang.

„Das ist es!! Das ist die Idee!!" Sie lief zu dem Sessel auf dem Harry eben noch gesessen hatte und ging davor in die Knie.

„Ginny, um Himmelswillen, was ist denn nun schon wieder? Was hast du da? ... Das ist doch Harrys Buch!" Hermine fragte sich, was das nun schon wieder sollte.

„Herm verstehst du nicht? Ja, das ist Harrys Buch und was schreibt er da rein?" Ginny wedelte ganz aufgeregt mit dem dünnen Schreibheft vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Lieder? Selbstverfasste Songtexte? Aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was das jetzt bringen soll." Sie fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob Ginny noch ganz bei der Sache war.

„Gott Hermine! Über was hat Harry gestern ein Lied geschrieben und uns am Abend vorgelesen?", fragte sie schon fast verzweifelt.

„Ähmmm … über seine Gefühle zu Draco? Ich weiß aber wirklich nicht, worauf du hinaus willst und was das mit deinem Treffen mit…?"

„Genau seine Gefühle zu Draco und wer soll dieses Jahr auf dem Ball eine musikalische Einlage vortragen? Herm, bitte streng dich an!!" Ginny fragte sich langsam wirklich, wie Hermines gute Noten zustande gekommen waren, wenn sie schon da nicht drauf kam.

„…" Hermine verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Also noch mal auf Anfang" Ginny atmete tief durch, ging vor Hermine in die Knie und schaute sie aufgeregt an, „ In diesem Buch hat Harry seine Lieder aufgeschrieben. Ok? Unter anderem auch das Lied, das er uns gestern Abend vorgelesen hat, in dem es um seine Gefühle zu Draco geht. Soweit klar?"

Hermine nickte und fragte sich immer noch, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Gut." Ginny strich sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr fort „ Draco soll auf dem Ball ein Lied singen, eins das von einem Schüler geschrieben wurde. Auch klar? Wenn Draco also jetzt dieses Lied in die Hände bekommen würde und es singen sollte … dann?"

Plötzlich sprang Hermine vom Sessel auf „Dann müsste ihm danach nur noch irgendwer sagen, dass Harry das geschrieben hat und ihn damit meint! Das ist die Idee!! Aber Ginny? Was ist wenn wir uns täuschen und er gar nichts von Harry will?" Ihre Begeisterung war schlagartig verschwunden und sie ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Sessel nieder.

„Das, meine Liebe, lass mal meine Aufgabe sein" Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. „Ich muss jetzt los und mich beeilen. Ich will die Parkinson doch nicht warten lassen!" Sie erhob sich, wedelte noch einmal mit dem Heft vor Hermines Gesicht und lächelte verschwörerisch „Ich muss ja mit ihr noch einige Dinge wegen dem Ball besprechen…" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ehe Hermine die Bedeutung klar wurde, war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Revi?


	2. Das Treffen & Das Lied

**Name der Story**: Das Lied

(Song-Fic zu „Orchester in mir" von Christina Stürmer

mal der Link zum Lied für die die es nicht kennen fg

de./watch?vmWX2VFJ1Uis

**hüpf freu ein dank den Revi Schreibern**

**viel Spaß beim weiter lesen winkee**

**Ginny & Pansy „Der Plan"**

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es schon 16:10Uhr war und sie war immer noch nicht da.

Was wenn sie sich getäuscht hat und die Parkinson gar nicht kommen würde? Oder wenn sie das Verhalten von Draco wirklich falsch eingeschätzt hatte und er nichts von Harry wollte? Ginny war verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihm ja nur helfen.

„Weasley!" Pansy stand plötzlich hinter ihr.

„Parkinson!" Ginny zweifelte, ob das wirklich das Richtige war, aber sie war gekommen und das musste einfach ein gutes Zeichen sein.

„Gut! Die Formalitäten hätten wir geklärt, lass uns zum Punkt kommen. Was willst du? Und was sollte dein Gelabere von wegen ´Wir denken das gleiche und sollten reden´? Also raus mit der Sprache Weasley, was willst du?" Pansy schaute sie neugierig an. Sie hatte sich die letzten Stunden einige Gedanken gemacht, was das hier werden sollte. Ob sie Recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung heute Mittag im Flur?

„Ja also Par.. Pansy ich heiße übrigens Ginny. Ich hab deinen Blick heut Mittag gesehen und habe so das Gefühl, dass wir reden sollten. Zumindest denke ich, dass überhaupt irgendwer mal reden sollte über … Harry und Draco." Ginny war sichtlich verunsichert und hoffte inständig, dass sie hier das Richtige tat.

„Ach über Draco und Harry willst du reden? Was gibt es da schon zu reden?" Pansy sah sie fragend an „Sie können sich nicht leiden, ich würde sogar sagen sie hassen sich. Denkst du, dass wir das ändern könnten? Und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich es ändern wollen würde, Weas... Ginny?" Pansy betrachtete sie genau und versuchte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden. Was wollte die Kleine von ihr? Sie war doch Potters Freundin und so abgedreht wie Draco sich eine Scheinfreundin zuzulegen, konnte der ja wohl nicht sein. (A.d.A.: Meine liebe Beta auch mir fällt nix anderes ein als „abgedreht" also las ich das einfach fggggggg)Obwohl?

„Sie hassen sich? Ist das wirklich so Pansy? Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit ständig aus dem Weg gehen und versuchen, sich zu ignorieren. Und was war das heute auf dem Flur? Ich meine, sie reden ja nicht mal mehr miteinander geschweige denn, dass sie sich überhaupt noch streiten und genau das finde ich sehr komisch. So wie du die beiden beobachtet hast, denke ich, ist dir das auch aufgefallen. Oder sehe ich das falsch?" Ginny sah sie kurz an und lies dann ihren Blick über das Schlossgelände schweifen. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie hier das Richtige tat.

„Na ja" Pansy überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Wenn sie Recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung gut und schön aber was, wenn sie sich täuschte und sie jetzt irgendwas Falsches sagen würde? „Wahrscheinlich hat Draco einfach keine Lust, sich weiter auf dieses Kindergartenverhalten einzulassen. Die Schule ist bald zu Ende, der Krieg ist vorbei, warum sollte er sich dann weiter auf Potters Streitereien einlassen?"

„Harrys Streitereien? Es war doch aber wohl eher so, dass Draco ihn immer angegriffen hat und Harry sich nur verteidigen musste. Oder was war das vor ein paar Wochen, wo er Dank Malfoy Strafarbeiten bekommen hat?" Ginny fing langsam wirklich an, ihren Plan zu verfluchen, dass würde nie was werden.

„Jaaaa " Pansy konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, dass war wirklich Dracos Schuld gewesen. „Selber Schuld. Warum musste Potter ihn auch vor dem Klassenzimmer anrempeln, so dass Dracos Tasche sich samt Inhalt über den gesamten Flur verteilte?"

„Erstens war das ja wohl keine Absicht und zweitens ist er ausgerastet, als Harry sich entschuldigt hat und ihm beim Zusammensuchen helfen wollte!" Langsam aber sicher wurde Ginny wütend, dass alles brachte ja doch nichts. Das hätte ihr eigentlich von Anfang an klar sein sollen.

„He, mach halb lang Weasley. Draco war ja nur so aufgebracht, weil Potter einen Zettel aufgehoben hatte, der ihn nix anging" Pansy wurde gerade richtig sauer, sie hatte sich wohl in der kleinen Weasley getäuscht und den Blick heute Mittag vollkommen falsch interpretiert.

„Pah Zettel hin oder her was sollte schon so wichtig sein das er Harry darum angreifen musste. Er war verdammte drei Tage auf der Krankenstation und nur weil Snape vorbei kam als er sich gewehrt hat, bekam er auch noch Strafarbeit wegen Angriff auf einen Slytherin! Na was war so wichtig, dass es das rechtfertigt?" Ginny war sauer; sie war richtig sauer.

Pansy glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören, die kleine Weasley brüllte sie an? Nun platzte auch ihr der Kragen „Dass er Potter liebt und.." SCHEIßE!! Nein das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein, wie konnte sie nur. Dray würde sie umbringen, wenn er das raus bekommen würde und ja, er würde das raus bekommen, so wie er immer alles raus bekam. Scheiße, sie konnte sich jetzt schon mal ein Bett im Krankenflügel reservieren lassen, dass würde sie definitiv brauchen.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht „Er…. Was?"

„Oh vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt hab! Weasley, das sollte ein Witz sein!" Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja so doch noch retten.

„Ich glaube, wir waren schon bei unseren Vornamen angekommen, Pansy" Ginny wurde wieder ruhiger „ Ich fürchte, wir sind beide im Arsch, wenn das hier raus kommt, aber sag mir das es kein Witz war. Sag mir, dass ich Dracos Blicke Harry gegenüber nicht falsch verstanden hab!"

„Was..? Ich.." Pansy wusste nicht, wie sie sich retten sollte. Wenn sie Recht hat und Potter wirklich was von Draco wollte, war das die Gelegenheit ihm zu helfen, was, wenn sie aber fasch lag? Ja, dann hatte sie echte Probleme, wenn sie es jetzt zugeben würde.

„Ok pass auf" Ginny wühlte in ihrer Tasche und kramte ein Heft hervor. Sie reichte es Pansy: „Die letzte Seite, lies!", forderte sie die Slytherin auf.

Pansy sah sie fragend an, griff dann aber doch nach dem Heft. Sie schlug die letzte Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

_Ganz ohne Warnung treffe ich auf dich und du wirfst mich aus der Bahn…._

Nach einer Weile blickte sie wieder zu Ginny, eine einzelne Träne hatte sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht gesucht. Dieser Text…es war unglaublich…das waren fast dieselben Worte die Draco letztens zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu Harry unterhalten hatte.

„Wo hast du das her? Was ist das überhaupt?" Pansy hatte immer noch das Heft in der Hand und überflog die Zeilen ein weiteres Mal.

„Das.." Ginny nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen „ Das Lied hat Harry geschrieben das sind seine Gefühle, dass ist es was er fühlt wenn..."

„..wenn er Draco sieht!", vollendete Pansy ihren Satz. „Hab ich Recht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja" Mehr traute sich Ginny gar nicht mehr zu sagen.

„Scheiße!!" Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr zusammen seid -du und Draco- und du ihn sicher liebst. Ich hätte dir das nie zeigen dürfen" Ginny fiel erst jetzt ein, dass sie ja Dracos Freundin war, wie hatte sie das die ganze Zeit vergessen können, Mist!

„Nein, das meine ich nicht, diese Worte, das ist haargenau das, was Draco mir vor ein paar Tagen über seine Gefühle Harry gegenüber gesagt hat. Ginny, ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Wir sind der gleichen Meinung und sollten was unternehmen."

Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja wirklich helfen.

„Ich hab da so eine Idee, aber dazu brauch ich deine Hilfe, Pansy. Draco soll doch beim Abschlussball singen und ich hab so eine Idee welches Lied… ", lächelte sie verschwörerisch und langsam begann sie mit Pansy über das Schulgelände zu gehen und einen Plan zu schmieden.

**Pansy & Draco und „Das Lied"**

Pansy stand vor Dracos Tür und überlegte schon seit gut fünf Minuten, ob sie da rein gehen sollte und wie sie ihm das alles sagen sollte. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Also gut, tief durchatmen und rein da.

„Dray?" Langsam betrat sie das Schlafzimmer, welches Draco mit Blaise teilte. Ihr Blick glitt über die leeren Betten bin hin zum Fenster an dem Draco stand und hinaus blickte.

„Dray, he was ist denn los?", fragte sie noch einmal vorsichtig und ging zu ihm. Erst als sie neben ihm stand und sein Gesicht von der Seite betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass er geweint haben musste. Er hatte sich verändert, ja, dass hatte er wirklich.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Pans, ich ertrag es nicht mehr ständig in seiner Nähe zu sein, obwohl uns eigentlich so viel trennt." Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. In seinem Blick lag so viel Verzweiflung, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Und du willst dir nicht noch mal überlegen mit ihm zu reden? Vielleicht.." Pansy brach es fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Es würde nichts bringen, er ist glücklich, was sollte es schon ändern" er versuchte sie anzulächeln, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Also was gibt's Neues, was wollte die Weasley von dir?"

„ Ach nichts weiter, wie ich vorhin schon gesagt hab. Ginny wollt nur was mit mir besprechen wegen dem Abschlussfest." Pansys Blick fiel wieder auf das Pergament, das sie in der Hand hielt und sie überlegte, wie sie ihm das am Besten erklären sollte.

„Ginny? Seit wann sind du und die kleine Weasley so dick, dass du sie beim Vornamen nennst?" Langsam aber sicher wurde Draco doch misstrauisch, ja Pansy war seine beste Freundin, aber manchmal handelte sie leider, bevor sie nachdachte bzw. redete sie, bevor sie nachdachte. Nicht, dass sie der Weasley gegenüber was von seinen Gefühlen sagen würde.

„Wahrscheinlich seit sie mich Pansy nennt. Du sagst doch immer, wir sind zu alt für diese Spielchen, also warum nicht damit anfangen sie zu beenden, indem wir uns nicht mehr ständig mit Nachnamen anreden?" Sie bezweifelte, ob das jetzt so glaubwürdig war, aber was soll's, es waren ja nun mal seine Worte.

„So so. Und was genau wollte die Weasley wegen dem Ball von dir?" Er war sich sicher, dass Pans wieder irgendwas ausheckte, dafür kannte er sie einfach zu gut. Als er ihren Blick sah, fügte er noch rasch dazu „Nein Pans, erwarte jetzt nicht, dass ich sie auch beim Vornamen nenne. Sie ist Harrys Freundin und … na du weißt schon."

Jetzt war es so weit. Pansy konnte nur hoffen, dass der Plan, den sie sich mit Ginny zurecht gelegt hatte, wirklich klappen würde.

„Du sollst auf dem Ball doch ein Lied singen, dass von einem Schüler geschrieben wurde. Na ja … Ginny hat mir den Text gegeben. Von wem der Song ist, wissen wir allerdings nicht. Das ist anscheinend ein Geheimnis oder der Schreiber will einfach nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass er schreibt, aber ist ja auch egal." Langsam reichte sie ihm das Pergament. „Dray ich .. ich hab den Text vorhin gelesen und ich denke das Lied passt wunderbar zu dir. Ich fände es klasse, wenn du es singen würdest."

„Oh man, wie konnte ich mich auf diese ganze Singerei überhaupt einlassen? Ich zweifle manchmal wirklich an meinem gesunden Menschenverstand" Er nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand „Ah ja…geheimnisvoller Verfasser... Ist das Lied so grausam, dass er Angst haben muss oder was?"

Langsam entrollte er das Blatt und begann zu lesen. Pansy konnte sehen, dass ihm schon nach den ersten Zeilen Tränen in die Augen traten und noch bevor er ganz zu Ende gelesen hatte, liefen ihm noch viele weitere über die Wangen.

„Das… Pansy das ist..."

„Ja Dray und darum war ich auch der Meinung, du solltest es singen vielleicht hilft es dir ja und es passt einfach perfekt.", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja das Lied ist… du hast Recht, ich werde es singen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch einen Menschen geben könnte, der so unglücklich verliebt ist wie ich. Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wer das geschrieben hat?" Mit dem Pergament in der Hand lief er im Zimmer auf und ab. Hin und wieder nuschelte er irgendwas von wegen Klavier´ und ´Klassische Musik´. Schon alleine an seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass er von diesem Lied begeistert war.

Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde es klappen und sie konnte ihren besten Freund endlich wieder glücklich sehen.

Eine Stunde später war Pansy gegangen und er saß wieder allein in seinem Zimmer am Fenster. Zwar hatte er sie noch ein paar Mal gefragt, aber sie blieb dabei, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer dieses Lied geschrieben hatte. Es war schon fast unheimlich, dieses Lied, als ob es nur für ihn geschrieben wurde. Jedes Wort, jeder Zeile, genauso sah es in ihm aus, genau so fühlte er sich im Moment. Wenn er mehr über den geheimnisvollen Verfasser wissen wollte, sollte er sich vielleicht mal mit der Weasley unterhalten. Immerhin hatte Pansy das Pergament ja von ihr also müsste sie ja wissen, wo es her kam. Er blickte traurig in die Flammen des Kamins, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand und fragte sich, ob er dieses Gespräch führen könnte. Die Weasley war schließlich Harrys Freundin, sie war der Mensch auf dieses Welt, der das hatte, was er sich am meisten wünschte, Harrys Liebe.

Zum wahrscheinlich 100ten Mal nahm er den Text in die Hand und lass die Zeilen erneut.

Wem in der Schule konnte es genauso schlecht gehen wie ihm? Wer konnte genau dieselben Gefühle haben wie er hatte? Diese Gefühle, die ihm fast den Verstand kosteten und ihn Nächte lang nicht schlafen ließen.

„_Und ich will es nicht mehr hören ich kann nicht mehr  
Denn du gehörst zu ihr doch in all dem Lärm hier  
Spielt ein Orchester in mir…"_

Du gehörst zu ihr´ also müsste dieses Lied von einem Mädchen geschrieben worden sein, das sich unglücklich in einen Mitschüler verliebt hat, der aber schon vergeben war. Wie Harry, der hat die kleine Weasley und er konnte ihn nur von weitem beobachten doch bekommen würde er ihn nie.

_**drop Revi? vorsichtig frag?**_


	3. Das verschwundene Heft & Der Schreiber

Was passiert wenn Harry sich nicht traut Draco seine Liebe zu gestehen

**Name der Story**: Das Lied

(Song-Fic zu „Orchester in mir" von Christina Stürmer

mal der Link zum Lied für die die es nicht kennen fg

de./watch?vmWX2VFJ1Uis

hüpf freu ein dank den Revi Schreibern

…

**Liebe zissy freu mich über deine Revi. Hoffe die Hammer Kopfschmerzen beim ersten hangen nich mit der Geschichte zusammen fg Ja Dray is mir „mal wieder" ziemlich OOC geraten. Aber das Prob hab ich immer war in meinen Anderen Geschichten auch schon so. Aber ich kann nix dagegen machen der will das immer so fg Bist ja hier der Einzige der den Revi Knopf findet drop den sollte man mal Rot anmalen fg**

Den Dritten teil gibt es heute schon mal weil ich dann drei tage nicht da bin. Das bedeutet den 4ten und letzten gibt's am Montagnachmittag / Abend!!

So dann viel Spaß beim weiter lesen winke

**Harry & Ginny „Das verschwundene Heft"**

„Ginevera Weasley**" **Harry stand vor der Treppe zum Mädchen Schlafsaal und brüllte nach oben. „Ginevera Weasley komm endlich nach unten!! … Ginny verdammt, ich weiß, dass du mich hörst! Komm runter, du weißt, dass ich da nicht rauf kann. Bitte!"

Oben an der Treppe versteckt hinter eine Ecke stand Ginny und grübelte seit einer ganzen Weile, wie sie da wieder raus kommen würde. Ohne Zweifel hatte Harry gerade festgestellt, dass sein Heft verschwunden war und ahnte, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Sie musste da runter, früher oder später, sie kannte Harry, der würde da stehen bleiben und rufen bis sie freiwillig nach unten kam oder bis die anderen Mädchen sie runter tragen würden nur damit er endlich Ruhe gab. Also besser sie brachte es gleich hinter sich.

Auf in den Kampf´, dachte sie sich, atmete einmal tief durch und ging die Treppe nach unten.

„Bei Merlin, Harry, nun schrei doch nicht so, ich bin ja nicht taub, was ist denn passiert?" Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen. „ Du schreist als wäre ein neuer Lord Voldemort erschienen und würde unten in der Großen Halle auf dich warten!"

„Ginny tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, was los ist!" Harrys Blick schwankte zwischen wütend und verzweifelt „Wo ist es? Und versuch nicht, dich raus zu reden, ich weiß, dass du es hast! Was hast du damit vor und vor allem hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was alles auf dem Spiel steht, wenn das der Falsche in die Finger bekommt?" Harry lief auf und ab warf beim Reden die Arme in die Höhe und war sichtlich nervös.

„Nun hol doch bitte zwischendurch mal Luft, dann könnte…", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Luft holen? Ginny, wenn das in die falschen Hände kommt, brauch ich nie wieder Luft zu holen!!", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„Aber ich..", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Nein, Ginny, nicht DU, ich bin Geschichte, wenn das …" erboste er sich aufs Neue.

„HARRY nun mach aber mal einen Punkt." Langsam bekam sie Angst um ihn, wenn er sich da so rein steigerte „Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, könnte ich dir sagen, dass du das Heft heute Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum hast liegen lassen und ich es aufgehoben habe, damit es niemand finden kann."

Langsam reichte sie ihm das Heft, das sie die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.

„Gin ich.. es tut mir leid." Schnell griff er das Heft und nahm es an sich. Er wollte sich schon herum drehen und in seinen Schlafsaal gehen, als sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm fest hielt.

„Harry, bitte rede mit mir. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein, was du machst, du musst es ihm sagen.", versuchte sie es mit ruhiger Stimme erneut.

„ Ach Gin...", seufzte er „was soll ich denn machen? Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber wenn ich es ihm sagen würde, es brächte doch nichts. Er hat eine Freundin, ist demnach nicht schwul und selbst wenn er es wäre, er mag mich nicht. Er hasst mich! Was soll ich ihm denn deiner Meinung nach sagen? du bist mein größter Feind, aber vergiss das mal bitte, denn ich liebe dich! Denkst du das ist so einfach?"

„Harry..." So gern würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie wusste, dass es Draco genauso ging, aber sie konnte einfach nicht, sonst würde es nie klappen. „Warum bist du dir da nur so sicher? Und selbst wenn, denkst du nicht es würde dir besser gehen, wenn du das ein für alle mal geklärt hättest?"

„Nein würde es nicht. Wenn ich ihm das sage und er erteilt mir eine Abfuhr, was hab ich dann davon? Das er mich nicht will weiß ich so schon und so lang er es nicht weiß, kann ich wenigstens davon träumen das er auch etwas für mich empfinden könnte." Erklärte er ihr mit trauriger Stimme.

Ginny war verzweifelt, es tat ihr weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen, aber was sollte sie jetzt machen? Ihm sagen, dass sie wusste, dass Draco etwas für ihn empfand? Erstens würde er ihr nicht glauben und zweitens würde er sowieso nicht zu ihm gehen, weil er viel zu viel Angst vor einer Enttäuschung hätte. Na ja und drittens müsste sie ihm dann auch von ihrem Gespräch mit Pansy erzählen und er würde von der Sache mit seinem Lied erfahren und das wollte sie wirklich nicht. Da war ihr ihr Leben zu wertvoll.

„Harry geh ins Bett und schlaf, du siehst müde aus!" Vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ging dann wieder die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal nach oben.

„Ja ja", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. Er schaute Ginny noch kurz hinterher als sie ging und drehte sich dann seufzend zum Kamin um.

Grübelnd starrte er in die langsam erlöschenden Flammen. Warum musste es ausgerechnet ihn treffen und warum musste er sich gerade in Draco Malfoy verlieben. Gedankenverloren schlug er sein Heft auf und las noch einmal den Text seines letzten Liedes durch.

„_Ich will dich einfach nur berühren  
Möchte dich ganz nah hier bei mir spüren…"_

Er sehnte sich so nach ihm, jede Nacht träumte er davon wie es wäre, ihm nah zu sein, in seinen Augen versinken zu können. Er wollte ihn berühren, ihm einfach nah sein. Doch das ging nur in seinen Träumen und jeden Morgen weckte ihn die grausame Realität und machte ihm aufs Neue klar, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Traurig machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal und wusste schon jetzt, dass der Blonde ihn auch diese Nacht wieder in seinen Träumen begleiten würde.

**Draco, Blaise & Pansy „Der Schreiber"**

„Dray, pass doch auf!" Pansy war langsam richtig angenervt. Sie saßen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle und eigentlich wollte sie morgens einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben, aber das sah heute ganz anders aus.

„Hee hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst in der Gegend rum zu gucken und nicht endlich anfängst, zu schauen, was du machst, dann isst du DAS DA!"

Irritiert schaute Draco zu Pansy rüber Was hatte sie denn nur? Und was sollte er essen?´

„Was..?" Sein Blick wanderte, ihrem ausgestreckten Finger folgend, auf ihren Teller „Ihhh Pans sag mal das schmeckt doch bestimmt nicht oder?"

„Das.. das.. Bei Merlin Draco jetzt reicht es aber! Du hast mir doch den Kaffee über mein Rührei geschüttet und dann auch noch die Milch drüber gekippt! Wo bist du nur schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Mit gerümpfter Nase schob sie ihren Teller von sich und nahm sich stattdessen einen Muffin, während sie Draco neugierig anschaute.

„Ach Pans weißt du… ich hab die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und über das Lied nachgedacht und wer es geschrieben haben könnte." In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu und den Rest der Nacht musste ich an Harry denken´ „es ist fast unheimlich, als hätte ich es selber geschrieben"

„Ach Dray warum willst du das unbedingt wissen? Wer weiß, wer das geschrieben hat." Pansy versuchte nicht nervös zu werden. Sie wusste, dass er ihr das alles nicht 100 abgenommen hatte von wegen „Unbekannter Schreiber", aber sie wusste auch, dass es besser war, wenn er es jetzt noch nicht erfahren würde.

„Aber die kleine Weasley muss doch wissen, von wem sie das bekommen hat?", fragte er „Du willst mir ja wohl nicht erzählen, dass nachts jemand in ihren Schlafsaal geschlichen ist und das Pergament unter der Tür durch geschoben hat?" Langsam kam ihm die Sache doch komisch vor. Er kannte Pansy eigentlich ziemlich gut und wusste, dass so etwas wie ein unbekannter Verfasser auch ihre Neugierde geweckt hätte. Pans gehörte einfach zur Kategorie weiß alles, kennt jeden und bekommt alles raus. Dass sie jetzt so gar nicht neugierig zu sein schien, konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie den Verfasser kannte.

„Dray noch mal, nein ich habe keine Ahnung und auch Ginny weiß nicht von wem der Text ist, der wurde per Schuleule verschickt ohne Unterschrift." Sie griff nach ihrer Tasse und hoffte, dass man ihr nicht ansah wie nervös sie war.

„Hmmm…" Draco schaute wieder tief in Gedanken versunken durch den Saal und bekam wieder mal kaum etwas mit.

Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile still bis sie auf der anderen Seite von jemandem am Ärmel gezogen wurde.

„Pansy...", flüsterte Blaise ihr leise zu.

„Ja?" Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Also spuck es aus, von wem ist der Text? Und keine Ausreden bitte! Wenn Dray nicht so von der Rolle wäre, würde er auch merken, wie nervös du bist. Also?", fragte er leise, so dass sie keiner hören konnte.

„Blaise ich weiß nicht von was du redest. Weder Ginny noch ich wissen da irgendwas". Nicht sicher, ob diese Ausrede funktionieren würde, versuchte sie es dennoch.

„Pans komm schon… wenn der Text ihn so aus der Bahn wirft und du so ein Geheimnis draus machst… also sag schon, wer hat das Lied geschrieben?"

„Blaise, ich weiß nicht." Unschlüssig sah sie ihn an; sollte sie oder besser doch nicht?

„Pansy sag endlich von wem ist es? So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein. Oder ist es von Potter und er hat sich in Dray verknallt?", witzelte er.

„…"

„Pansy sag das das nicht wahr ist?" Ungläubig schaute er sie an.

„ Ich nein .. also …. Doch." Sie senkte ihren Blick: „aber er weiß nicht, dass Dray den Text hat!"

„Himmel Pans wieso? Ich meine wir könnten das ganze Drama beenden und Dray wäre endlich wieder er selbst und glücklich, warum sagst du es ihm nicht?", fragte er entrüstet.

„ Blaise was sollen wir ihm denn sagen? Dass Ginny Harry das Heft geklaut hat? Denkst du wirklich Mr. Draco-keiner-liebt-mich-und-ich-hab-die-Liebe-nicht-verdient-Malfoy würde uns glauben?"

„Also gut, wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte Blaise nun doch neugierig geworden und beugte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihr rüber.

„Gut! Pass auf...", flüsterte sie ihm verschwörerisch zu.

Die beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie Draco langsam aufstand und, seinen Blick starr Richtung Tür gerichtet- als würde er jemanden beobachten-, davon ging.

„Ähmm… Weasley kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?" Man sah ihm an, dass es ihm unangenehm war und er das hier eigentlich nicht wollte, aber er musste es versuchen. Das Lied hatte ihn so berührt, dass irgendwas in ihm ihn quasi dazu zwang, heraus zu finden wer es geschrieben hatte.

„Malfoy?" Skeptisch musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten: „Was willst du?" Neugierde aber auch Unsicherheit lagen in ihrer Stimme. Hatte er eine Ahnung? Hatte Pansy sich verquatscht? Was wollte er von ihr? ´

„Na ja .. also es geht um das Lied. Du hast Pansy den Text gegeben, sie hat es mir vorbei gebracht!" fing er doch recht umständlich an und ließ seinen Blick immer wieder durch den Vorraum der Großen Halle streichen, als ob er Angst hatte beobachtet zu werden.

„Ja, und was ist damit? Bist du dir zu fein es zu singen oder wo liegt dein Problem?", fragte sie doch etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt. Aber der Typ machte sie einfach nervös, sie hatte Angst sich zu verraten, dann wäre alles umsonst.

„Nein, nein so war das nicht gemeint", sagte er schnell „mich interessiert nur, wer es geschrieben hat und Pansy weigert sich mir was zu sagen und da dachte ich, ich frage dich."

„Ah ja. Na dann hat Pansy dir sicher gesagt, dass auch ich nicht weiß, wer es geschrieben hat, weil es per Schuleule kam- ohne Unterschrift." Sie flehte innerlich das er sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen würde, sonst verquatschte sie sich früher oder später doch noch.

„Ja, aber ich dachte du weißt vielleicht doch mehr?" Draco wollte nicht aufgeben irgendwie spürte er, dass da irgendwas war, dass sie alle mehr wussten als sie ihm sagten. Und ganz tief in ihm fühlte er dass es aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig war, zu erfahren wer das nun geschrieben hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht und nun muss ich weiter und habe leider keine Zeit mich weiter mit dir zu unterhalten" Schnell drehte sie sich um und rannte mehr als sie ging in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Irgendwas ist da…´ Ungläubig starrte Draco der kleinen Gryffindor hinterher.

**drop Revi? vorsichtig frag?**

_Also krieg ich bis Montag viele liebe Revis.? Sonst verrate ich das Ende nicht "teuflisch guck"_


	4. Noch 1 Minute & Der Auftritt

Was passiert wenn Harry sich nicht traut Draco seine Liebe zu gestehen

**Name der Story**: Das Lied

(Song-Fic zu „Orchester in mir" von Christina Stürmer

mal der Link zum Lied für die die es nicht kennen fg

de./watch?vmWX2VFJ1Uis

So hier kommt wie versprochen der 4te und somit letzte Teil traurig guck

Ein besonderer dank geht noch mal an meine Beta die sich zu einem Zeitpunkt bei mir gemeldet hat an dem ich schon aufgegeben habe jemanden zu finden der mich und mein Katastrophen Baby erträgt. Also vieeeeeeeeellllen lieben danke. anhüpf und umknuddel

Ich hoffe das „Ende" gefällt euch und ihr seit nicht enttäuscht aber Dray und Harry haben sich dafür entschieden das sie es so wollen fg (Immer erstmal auf die Anderen schieben schieeeb)

Und jaaaa auch Kaffee auf Rührei wird heute noch mal eine „tragende Rolle" spielen gg

Also viel spaß beim lesen und vielleicht krieg ich noch paar Revis. Weil soooo viele klicks wie ich hab da kann ich ja noch hoffen.

zissy: Hehe Ich will ja nich das du zu spät zur Arbeit kommst wegen mir liebguck Na ja das mit den Revis. Zum Glück hab ich ja die von dir und die Geschichte is auch noch wo anders hochgeladen da sind die ReviSchreiber fleißiger fggg

Aber ich hoffe die gefällt das ende!!

**Draco & Pansy „Noch 1 Minuten"**

„Draaaaaaaaaaaayyyy, nun mach schon du hast nur noch 10 Minuten bis zum Auftritt.

„Boh Pans, ich bin nicht taub! Schrei nicht so! Ich komm ja schon." Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel kam Draco aus dem Waschraum und stand vor ihr. „Und wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Man Dray, wenn du nicht eigentlich auf Männer stehen würdest, Hammer!" Pans war sichtlich beeindruckt von seinem Aussehen. „So kannst du jeden haben!"

Sein Lächeln verschwand und wich einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich will aber nicht jeden, ich will einen und den krieg ich nicht", sagte er leise.

„Hey ist ja gut, das wird schon, also geh da raus und sing wie du noch nie gesungen hast und verzaubere die Mengen", lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu.

Sie gingen zusammen zur Großen Halle und blieben vor der Tür stehen.

„Pansy, da bist du ja endlich" Ginny kam auf die Beiden zugelaufen und lächelte sie glücklich an.

„Sorry, dass wir zu spät sind, aber unser Dray hier hat mal wieder ewig für seine Haare gebraucht.", verteidigte sie sich lächelnd.

„Na das denk ich mir" Sie blieb neben Pansy stehen und musterte Draco von oben bis unten: „Wenn ihn das nicht umhaut oder was sagst du, Pans?"

„Wen soll was umhauen?", fragte Draco leicht irritiert. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was hier vor sich ging.

„Wie??" Ginny drehte sich zu Pansy um und wedelte immerzu mit der Hand in Draco Richtung „Soll das heißen, du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt? Wann hattest du gedacht sagst du es ihm? In 5 Minuten muss er auf der Bühne stehen und dieses Lied singen, wann wolltest du es ihm sagen?" Ginny war sichtlich wütend.

„Also ich wollte ja gerade als du gekommen bist. Bitte Gin, nicht böse sein, ich..." versuchte sich Pansy zu verteidigen.

„Könnte mir hier irgendjemand sagen, was eigentlich los ist? Was sollte ich wissen?" Draco war nun doch neugierig geworden.

„Dass Harry das Lied geschrieben hat", warf ihm Ginny aufgebracht entgegen. „Upss… also ich meine… shitt Panssss!" So hatte Ginny das ja nun auch nicht geplant.

„Na ja im Prinzip hat Gin Recht. Harry hat das Lied geschrieben, es geht dabei um seine Gefühle zu einer ganz bestimmten Person, aber er weiß nicht, dass du es gleich singen wirst.", brachte Pansy leicht unsicher hervor.

In Dracos Kopf arbeitete es. Harry hatte das geschrieben? Für eine bestimmte Person? Aber für wen?´

„Ich …das …aber is er nicht mit dir zusammen? Für wen schreibt er das dann?", fragte er an Ginny gewand.

„Also na ja das ist so…", fing sie an zu sprechen, als sie von jemanden unterbrochen wurde der rief: „ Noch 1 Minute bis zum Auftritt!"

„Ach egal, jetzt pass auf Dray" Pansy überlegte, wie sie möglichst viele Infos in der kurzen Zeit unterbringen konnte und ratterte ohne Luft zu holen los: "Harry hat das Lied geschrieben. Das sind seine Gefühle für dich, das ist genau das, was er fühlt, wenn er dich sieht oder an dich denkt. Ginny hat den Text geklaut´ ohne dass er es bemerkt hat und wir hatten die Idee, dass du es singen solltest, damit du endlich weißt, was er für dich empfindest und Harry soll dich singen hören, weil ich weiß, wie viel Gefühl du in dieses Lied legst. Weil ich weiß, dass es auch deine Gefühle widerspiegelt und ich bin mir sicher, dann wird er begreifen, dass du ihn auch liebst und… "

„…noch 10 Sekunden…", rief jemanden zu ihnen herüber und unterbrach Pansy in ihrem Redeschwall.

„ … Dray er liebt dich" Sie sah ihn lächelnd aber außer Atem an.

„Geh raus und sing nur für ihn", sagte Ginny noch und schob ihn einfach durch die Tür.

**Draco, Harry & Pansy „Der Auftritt"**

Die Große Halle war dunkel; nur einige einzelne Fackeln und Kerzen leuchteten auf als leise Musik erklang. Die Musik schien den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen keiner konnte genau sagen, woher sie kam. Ein Scheinwerfen ging an und erleuchtete einen Punkt in der Mitte der Bühne, aber noch immer war niemand zu sehen- auch nicht als die ersten Zeilen des Liedes erklangen.

_**Ganz ohne Warnung treffe ich auf dich**_

_**Und du wirfst mich aus der Bahn**_

Langsam trat eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel in den Lichtkegel.

_**Konnte nicht ahnen dass das Leben**_

_**Mich auf einmal so verwirren kann**_

Erst jetzt war Draco zu erkennen. Das Mikro in der Hand haltend suchten seine Blicke eine bestimmte Person in der Menge-

_**Ich krieg kaum Luft fühl mich verloren**_

_**Und vergesse was ich sagen will**_

_**Ist deine Nähe so berauschend dass**_

_**Mir davon ganz schwindlig ist**_

Seine Augen trafen auf Harrys der wie vom Donner getroffen in der ersten Reihe stand. Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen und sang dieses Lied nur für ihn.

_**Zu allen anderen bin ich wahnsinnig charmant**_

_**Doch dich lieb ich lieber unerkannt**_

Harry verstand das alles nicht. Das war sein Lied, wie kam Draco dazu, es zu singen? Wer hatte es ihm gegeben und warum schaute er ihn so an, wusste er, dass es von ihm war und wen er damit meinte?

_**Denn es spielt ein Orchester in mir**_

_**Wenn ich dich nur seh sind da 1000 Melodien**_

_**Und ich will es nicht mehr hören ich kann nicht mehr**_

Draco schaute kurz zur Seite wo Ginny auf dem Weg zu Harry war, dicht gefolgt von Pansy und Blaise.

_**Denn du gehörst zu ihr doch in all dem Lärm hier**_

_**Spielt ein Orchester in mir**_

Doch gleich danach suchten seine Augen wieder die von Harry.

_**Kommst auf mich zu**_

_**Ich tu ganz kalt und werd ich 100 ignorieren**_

Ginny war bei Harry angekommen, stellte sich dicht neben ihn, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm zu: „Verzeih mir!"

_**Du sollst dir denken**_

_**Ich werd mich für deine Worte gar nicht interessieren**_

Harry sah sie entsetzt an „Wie konntest du nur? Er wird mich hassen! Ich verschwinde von hier!"

_**Es tut mir leid ich muss jetzt wirklich bald nach Haus**_

_**Und überhaupt ist diese Party für mich aus**_

„Geh nicht! Bitte!" Pansy stand plötzlich hinter ihm, während ihre Augen immer noch auf Draco gerichtet waren, flüsterte sie Harry zu: „Sieh ihn dir an! Denkst du er könnte mit so viel Gefühl singen wenn er dich dafür hassen würde?"

_**Denn es spielt ein Orchester in mir**_

_**Wenn ich dich nur seh sind da 1000 Melodien**_

Vorsichtig sah er zur Bühne hoch, darauf gefasst, in seinen Augen Hass und Verachtung zu sehen.

_**Und ich will es nicht mehr hören ich kann nicht mehr**_

_**Denn du gehörst zu ihr doch in all dem Lärm hier**_

_**spielt ein Orchester  
**_

Aber was er sah, ließ ihn für einen Moment das Atmen vergessen. Draco stand da und in seinem Blick lag etwas Trauriges, etwas das Harry nur zu gut kannte, schließlich hatte er sich beim Schreiben des Liedes genauso gefühlt.

_**Ich will dich einfach nur berühren**_

_**Möchte dich ganz nah hier bei mir spüren**_

Diese Worte aus seinem Mund verursachten auf Harrys Körper eine Gänsehaut.

_**Und wir lachen und weinen zusammen**_

_**Dabei ist mir bewusst**_

_**dass ich wieder zurück muss**_

_**Zurück ins hier**_

Langsam stieg Draco von der Bühne und ging auf ihn zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und streckte seine Hand nach Harry aus, in seinem Blick war so viel Gefühl, dass Harry gar nicht wusste, was gerade mit ihm passierte.

_**Es spielt ein Orchester in mir**_

_**Wenn ich dich nur seh sind da 1000 Melodien**_

Vorsichtig griff er nach Dracos Hand, als hätte er Angst, dass sie in letzter Sekunde weg gezogen würde.

_**Und ich will es nicht mehr hören ich kann nicht mehr**_

_**Denn du gehörst zu ihr doch all dem Lärm hier**_

_**Spielt ein Orchester in mir **_

Draco stand vor ihm, ließ ganz langsam sein Mikro sinken und schaute ihm weiter tief in die Augen. „Glaub mir ich habe genauso gelitten wie du! Aber jedes Wort das ich eben gesungen habe war die Wahrheit und es war nur für dich!"

Harry konnte gar nicht begreifen, was hier eigentlich los war und was Draco mit seinen Worten meinte, konnte es wirklich sein, dass er ihn auch liebte?

„Ich…" Harry wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte und starrte Draco einfach nur weiter an.

„Ja Harry, Ich liebe dich auch!" Und langsam kam er immer weiter auf ihn zu, hielt weiter Harrys Blick gefangen bis ihre Lippen sich zu einem Kuss vereinten.

„Na endlich", kommentierte Ginny diesen Kuss.

„Ja ich hatte auch schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, oder was sagst du Blaise?" ließ auch Pansy verlauten.

„Na ich bin nur froh, dass uns ab jetzt keiner mehr Kaffee auf die Rühreier kippt!", witzelte er.

„Kaffee auf Eier? Das schmeckt doch gar nicht!", fragte Ginny irritiert. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gab, der das freiwillig essen würde.

„Ach weißt du Gin, das erkläre ich dir später. Aber sag mal, jetzt wo unsere beiden Freunde endlich gefunden haben, was sie suchen und wir zwei nun wieder solo sein dürfen, hätten wir ja Zeit, uns mal näher kennen zu lernen. Ich glaub du bist gar nicht so übel wie ich dachte!", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ja, das denke ich auch und wenn wir uns besser kennen gelernt haben, kannst du mir ja morgen beim Frühstück mal erklären, wie Eier und Kaffee zusammen passen", witzelte sie.

„Da ist nur die Frage, wo ihr dann sitzen wollt", warf Blaise ein, der das Gespräch mit verfolgt hatte „am Gryffindor oder am Slytherin Tisch?"

"Weißt du", sagte Ginny und blickte weiter zu Pansy „Ich kenne da einen netten kleinen Hauselfen wenn ich möchte, bringt der uns sogar das Frühstück ans Bett!"

Sie schlang einen Arm um Pansy´s Hüfte und die Beiden verschwanden in der Menge.

Ende


End file.
